


A Good View

by smithandrogers



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, a bit fluffy, just cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithandrogers/pseuds/smithandrogers
Summary: The Deputies go out to the Spread Eagle and Rook admits something to Joey.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Joey Hudson
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686841
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	A Good View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphicvalhallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicvalhallas/gifts).

> This was prompt requested by the lovely rottentidepod where Joey and the Deputy get a little drunk and admit their feelings for each other.  
This is my first time writing for Far Cry, hope this seems in character

“So… you gonna come or what?” Rook blinked up at her, brain desperately trying to make sure she had heard Joey right.

“You… you want me to come drinking with you guys?” Joey gave Rook one of those lopsided smiles that made her stomach do somersaults.

“Yeah, Rook. You gotta hang out with us sometime. All work makes for no fun.”

She pressed the power button on the computer column, forcibly ending Rook’s attempt to work on reports. Rook watched Joey step away, teasingly beckoning her to follow. Oh god, oh god, oh god. The phrase was the only coherent thought that ran through Rook’s mind as Joey grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the coat closet. Staci was there waiting for them, ready to give them their coats so they could leave. “You’re going to love the Spread Eagle.” He insisted as both he and Joey steered you towards the door, “A real slice of true Hope County charm.”

Staci’s presence helped calm Rook’s nerves. It had been six months, but Rook still didn’t quite have enough courage to go to a bar with Joey by herself. She still had trouble swallowing the butterflies in her stomach every time Hudson stood close; it was still difficult to hide the utter awe that filled her chest every time they made eye contact. Staci was a good barrier. He was matter-of-fact and overly polite and stiff and he would no doubt end up sitting between them at the bar. Thank god.

Hours and empty glasses slid down the bar and Rook came to realize Staci was useless. He hadn’t sat between them, and after two root beers he had decided he was going to go play pool and leave them to their own devices. “Stupid Staci.” Rook grumbled to herself, glancing over at him.

Joey leaned forward at the bar, chatting with the very lovely bartender… Rook frowned, struggling through the fog of beer to remember the blonde’s name. Mary. It was Mary. Mary rolled her eyes as Joey laughed at her own joke and put two more beers up on the bar for them before walking away to serve another customer. Rook inhaled sharply as Joey turned that goofy smile on her. Fingers lingered over each other as the beer bottle exchanged hands, and in the artificial relaxation of alcohol, Rook didn’t feel as nervous as she should. Their hands touched, big deal, she could handle this. Joey’s hand was so soft. Her eyes looked gold in the shaded lights of the bar.

“How are liking it?”

Rook was drawn out of her thoughts. “Hmm? What?”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Joey asked, slower this time with a hint of laughter in her voice.

“Yes.” Rook said almost to eagerly, “Yes, I like it here.”

The corners of Joey’s mouth curled upwards playfully as she pressed the bottle to her lips, still looking at Rook over the end of her beer. “What’s your favorite part.”

Rook shrugged, looking around for a good fake answer. “It’s…” wheels turned sluggishly, trying to come up with something to say, “Got a good view.”

Joey snorted, beer nearly coming out of her nose. She laughed loudly and braced herself on the bar as she leaned in towards Rook. “A good view!” She hooted, lowering her voice so only Rook could hear her, “So you like…”

Rook’s blood suddenly ran cold. Why had she said something so stupid. She sat in silent terror as Joey took a few breaths to recover from her giggle fit. “So,” Joey whispered conspiratorially, eyeing up the bar’s patrons, “Who do we have our eyes on?”

Rook leaned in reflexively. “Well…” Joey turned to look at her and their noses brushed. Electricity arced through Rook’s body, clearing through the haze of alcohol. They shared breath for a moment, holding each other’s gaze. The moment seemed to drag out; the music playing from the jukebox slowed and grew fuzzy; the buzz of conversation faded out…

And then the moment was broken by a loud bang from outside. They both pulled away and stood, watching as Staci discarded his pool cue and rushed out the door, cursing loudly. Joey jerked her head and Rook followed her, both making their way after their fellow Deputy. In the parking lot, a quad was on fire. Staci was chasing a shirtless man, hooting man around the burning vehicle. Rook’s hand flew to her mouth, trying to muffle a snort of laughter. “Sharky Boshaw,” Joey sighed, “The man sure knows how to set the mood for the night.”

Rook looked over at Joey and Joey looked over at her. “You know,” She said, so quiet she could barely heard over the shouting, “I think you’re right.” Joey slipped her hand into Rook’s, “This place does have a good view.”

Elation swelled in Rook’s chest. For days she would be insisting that she hadn’t blushed, it had just been the fire from the burning quad. And for days Joey would tease her about it anyway.


End file.
